


Trying to Forget and Failing Miserably

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Revised Version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I wish I could hate you.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to Forget and Failing Miserably

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted last year and since revised.

Seth and Roman had been together constantly for almost two years and when you spend that much time with someone you notice all their little quirks, you develop routines and make countless memories. That all doesn't just go away when the relationship ends. 

When Roman wakes up in the morning he still puts four scoops of coffee into the pot even though he prefers three. He still keeps all of his bathroom products on the left side of the counter because Seth had claimed the right. 

He still remembers how Seth felt wrapped in his arms, the feel of his ass clenched tight around his cock as he rode him; the look on his face as he came with Roman deep inside him.   
Almost a year later and he was still haunted by Seth. Almost a year later and everyday all Roman could think was _God I wish I could hate you Seth._ He wished he could just wipe Seth out of his life, forget every tender, loving moment they'd ever shared but deep down Roman knew. 

He'd never get over Seth. What he’d felt for Seth had been all consuming and now there was no room left for anyone else. Now all he had was coffee that was too strong, half the bathroom space he was entitled to and his memories. 

_I wish I could hate you._

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Good ole Rolleigns. If you enjoyed it, let me know it!


End file.
